The present invention generally relates to magnetoelectronics, and more particularly relates to a magnetoelectronics information device having a compound magnetic free layer.
Magnetoelectronics, spin electronics and spintronics are synonymous terms for the use of effects predominantly caused by electron spin. Magnetoelectronics is used in numerous information devices, and provides non-volatile, reliable, radiation resistant, and high-density data storage and retrieval. The numerous magnetoelectronics information devices include, but are not limited to, Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM), magnetic sensors and read/write heads for disk drives.
Typically, a magnetoelectronics information device, such as a MRAM memory element, has a structure that includes multiple magnetic layers separated by various non-magnetic layers. Information is stored as directions of magnetization vectors in the magnetic layers. Magnetic vectors in one magnetic layer are magnetically fixed or pinned, while the magnetization direction of the other magnetic layer is free to switch between the same and opposite directions that are called xe2x80x9cparallelxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cantiparallelxe2x80x9d states, respectively. In response to parallel and antiparallel states, the magnetic memory element represents two different resistances. The measured resistance of the magnetic memory element has minimum and maximum values when the magnetization vectors of the two magnetic layers point in substantially the same and opposite directions, respectively. Accordingly, a detection of change in the measured resistance allows a magnetoelectronics information device, such as an MRAM device, to provide information stored in the magnetic memory element.
While gaining wide acceptance as an emerging technology for various memory-related applications, the increased demand for ever smaller memory devices has highlighted some practical design considerations relative to the scalability of magnetoelectronics information devices. While some improvement has been achieved through techniques such as patterning with a higher aspect ratio, the use of a higher aspect ratio also adds a shape component to the anisotropy associated with the memory element. As the anisotropy increases, the amount of current necessary to alter the magnetization direction also increases. Since an increase in the amount of current is generally undesirable or perhaps impractical for certain applications, smaller devices are sought that minimize the corresponding increase in current needed to alter the magnetization direction.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a smaller magnetoelectronics information device that minimizes the corresponding increase in current needed to alter the magnetization direction. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
A magnetoelectronics information device is provided that includes a first multi-layer structure, a second multi-layer structure, and a third spacer layer interposed between the first multi-layer structure and the second multi-layer structure. The first multi-layer structure a first magnetic sublayer, a second magnetic sublayer a first spacer layer interposed between the first magnetic sublayer and the second magnetic sublayer. The first spacer layer provides a first antiferromagnetic exchange coupling between the first magnetic sublayer and the second magnetic sublayer that is quantified by a first saturation field (H1sat). The second multi-layer structure includes a third magnetic sublayer, a fourth magnetic sublayer and a second spacer layer interposed between the third magnetic sublayer and the fourth magnetic sublayer. The second spacer layer provides: a second antiferromagnetic exchange coupling between the third magnetic sublayer and the fourth magnetic sublayer that is quantified by a second saturation field (H2sat). The third spacer layer interposed between the first multi-layer structure and the second multi-layer structure, the third spacer layer provides a third antiferromagnetic exchange between the first multi-layer structure that is quantified by a third saturation field (H3sat) that is less than the first saturation field (H1sat) and the second saturation field (H2sat). 